


Heir

by D0ll



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balem lives a sterile, neat and orderly life focusing entirely on school and work. That is until Jupiter is hired by Seraphi to be their new house keeper and throws his life off balance. Balem wonders why his mother favors Jupiter so much and begins following her and finds himself unexpectedly drawn to her. One fateful night changes both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Responsibility. Duty. Business. Loyalty. Those were the words Balem Abrasax lived by. It might not be as exciting as his brother's Titus 'screw everything that walks' moto. Or his sister Kalique's carefree way of life. But Balem likes it that way. He is on the path of getting the one thing he always wanted, Abrasax Industries, it was his birth right as the oldest child of Seraphi Abrasax. Furthermore he deserved it.

When his classmates were playing on the beach on senior skip day Balem was at school tutoring some idiot freshman algebra. When his brother Titus was out partying Balem was in his room studying. When his sister Kalique was effortlessly breezing through her classes Balem was taking impeccable notes.

Let his siblings play like children and laugh at him because Balem would have the last laugh.

Balem had just graduated highschool valedictorian, instead of celebrating into the early morning with his siblings he was performing his daily morning routine. Everyday for the last five years, Balem woke up at precisely at six to do his exercises, he supposed he could have woken up later now that school was over.

Unlike Kalique and Titus there would be no college for Balem. No backpacking through Europe with his sister and no college parties with his brother. Even though his grades were impeccable, he was president of a number of clubs and universities were begging for him to attend offering him scholarships and loans, not like Balem had any need of financial help.

Abrasax Industries was profitable to say the least, as the leading distributer of the best age diminishing product from around the globe, RegeneX. His family was one of the wealthiest and most powerful dynasties in the America, if not the world. RegeneX was expensive but clinically tested to be worth it. There was some very quiet whispers about the company's supposedly underhanded business procedures but no one really cared when it produced such effective products. Ms. Abrasax also wasn't above using her beauty and wealth to bribe the press so the company's secrets remained just that.

Seraphi was a living testimony of how effective their merchandise was, her skin glowed with radiance, free from any wrinkles, blemishes or fine lines some people had at her age. Though no one knew for certain, even her children, how old she really was.

Balem at first loathed exercise, he could think of a million other more beneficial things to do with his time, like work. But unfortunately there was no magical pool he could just dive in to keep his body in perfect condition and standing next to the more athletically inclined twins, he felt inadequate which wasn't acceptable. In time Balem grew to look forward to his work out; to the steady rhythm of his feet, the way it calmed his nerves, relieved him of stress, his increased strength and the confidence it gave him. Thanks to his commitment to fitness his body once lanky and skinny was now muscular.

Balem tried jogging around his private neighborhood and found it uncomfortable. Exercising in his own home was much more relaxing. Where there was air-conditioning and no pesky things like bugs. Sometimes Titus would offer to take his brother to his gym but always Balem said no. He already had a routine and besides Titus would no doubt spend the whole time flirting and taking selfies.

Balem turned on the large flat screen television in front of him to a scene of a picturesque beach, sometimes he even changed it to a forest if he was feeling particularly adventurous that day, put in his heat set Beethoven flooding his ears and at precisely thirty minutes into his run he grabbed his water and-

No water. Balem sighed at his mistake, walked off the term ill and headed to the kitchen. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, berating himself throwing his whole schedule off and thinking about how his mother mocked him the other day for getting worked up over nothing, he didn't see the stranger in front of him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Balem exclaimed as warm coffee ran down his skin. Thankfully the coffee wasn't scolding but the hot and sticky coffee against sweaty skin was unpleasant.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl with dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail apologized in a panic stumbling over her words. "Here let me get that!" She pulled a dish rag from her bucket stuffed with cleaning supplies. "Miss Abrasax is going to be so mad at me!" He could hear her mumble she was about to dab at his shirt with the clothe when she noticed he wasn't wearing one. Her cheeks flamed up as she saw his abs and her arm froze in mid air.

Annoyed Balem flung her hand away, "Don't touch me!" He yelled and snatched the clothe away. He made sure it was clean before he headed to the sink, ran water over it, and wiped his skin free of coffee.

"Well, you don't have to be such a jerk about it, it was just an accident!"

Balem unused to people standing up to him bristled from the insult. How dare she first spill coffee all over him and then have the nerve to argue with him?! When she was only their new maid?! "Well, you should watch where the Hell you're going!"

The dark haired girl looked ready to retort with a few choice words but before she could let out one expletive a clear, strong authoritative and still feminine interrupted them.

"Balem. Jupiter."

Seraphi walked gracefully down the curved stairway her hand gliding over the polished railway and standing before them. Unlike the frazzled teenagers Seraphi was calm, collected and poised. Her hair was worn in waves, even though she had on no make up her skin was flawless, she wore a long silk black robe trimmed with fur that swept over the marble floors of her mansion. This was the first time she had ever come face to face with Ms. Abrasax and Jupiter wasn't sure how she should react, should she wave, curtsey? "Hello Ms. Abrasax, what a lovely home you have."

Seraphi smiled and held out her hand which Jupiter tentatively shook. "Please, call me Seraphi, Ms. Abrasax makes me sound old!" She laughed and gently released Jupiter's hand. The teenager smiled back all the horror stories she's heard in school about the Abrasax's and the matriarch vanishing under her warmth of Seraphi smile.

"Balem, I've see you meant our new housekeeper. And Jupiter I've seen you've meant my eldest child."

Her smile was radiant, Jupiter's aunt Nino who helped her get this job, raved about how much Jupiter looked like a teenage Seraphi, but she couldn't disagree more. Ms. Abrasax was more beautiful and classy than Jupiter could ever dream of being and didn't even appear much older than her. Jupiter felt especially nervous in her boss' presence now that she could particularly feel her son's body trembling in anger beside her.

"Mother, she-" So this was it, Jupiter lamented, after all the effort Nino put into getting her niece this cushy job so Jupiter wouldn't have to wake up at five anymore travelling from house and house just to make all together less money than she'd get from this one job. This spoiled brat was going to ruin it for her. Jupiter closed her eyes mentally preparing for Seraphi lashing at her with the legendary temper her aunt warned her about.

Instead Seraphi raised a manicured hand stopping her son mid sentence. "Balem it was only an accident, stop with the dramatics." Balem's jaw dropped and Jupiter struggled to not snort with laughter.

"But mother!" Balem wailed.

"But nothing." Seraphi responded her voice soft but cold. So different from Balem's angry shouting. Colder than any of Jupiter's own family members ever spoke to her. Even when her family argued with her their voices were loud and heated, never cold and distant. Jupiter almost felt sorry for Balem. Almost.

Seraphi smiled as she approached them, "Come with me Jupiter." She said pleasantly and took her by the crook of her arm to show her around the house. Not even offering her son a single glance.

* * *

 

Balem never liked housekeepers. He liked his space and solitude. It was inevitable the maid would intrude upon his privacy, lose something of his, and or ruin his laundry.

The last housekeeper a middle aged Hispanic women that spoke hardly any English still knew better than to come in his room. Jupiter was not as smart.

Whenever Balem would pick up the cello just about to practice Jupiter would have to vacuum. Whenever picked up a Forbes, the Economist or Consumer Reports magazine before he could read one word she would come in to dust.

Balem wondered why his mother fired Josephine and replaced her with Jupiter. She was not a good housekeeper. She was clumsily and not punctual. But Seraphi showed more favor to Jupiter than Balem witnessed her give anyone before. Balem knew from the financial records that she paid Jupiter twice as much as any of their former employees. Seraphi also never showed Jupiter the anger she unleased upon him, his siblings or other members of Abrasax Industries. She never cut Jupiter of any of her pay when she ruined his cashmere sweaters and broke a family heirloom an oriental vase Seraphi herself gave him only a few months ago. Her favoritism infuriated and confounded Balem. After all he's sacrificed for his mother's approval she could favor a stranger, a maid over her own flesh and blood. Wasn't he her favorite? Didn't he do everything she ever told him to do to earn her love?

Balem needed to know what his mother saw in this girl that made her so special. He looked up Jupiter's records to try and find some answer in the files but found nothing but a sad and miserable and quite boring life.

So Balem started to watch her. When Jupiter thought she was alone she'd wiggle her hips and burst out in song. Yet when Balem would let his presence be known she'd clean wordlessly sulking until she was done or he left. She had a million annoying habits like talking to herself and a disgusting habit of biting her nails ruining the appearance of a hand that even with all those years of scrubbing was still beautiful. She was infuriating, but for some reason he began to look forward to her arrival. Jupiter broke up the tedium of his boring life, she brought color into his gray world.

Jupiter arrived late again that day which was becoming another more frequent occurrence to Balem's displeasure. A few hours passed to Balem's chagrin he found Jupiter was avoiding him. Whenever she noticed him she would walk away to hide in the bathroom or clean another room. Besides that incident with the coffee (which was her fault not his so really she should be trying to apologize to him) Balem hadn't done anything to earn Jupiter's ire. His mother raved about what a perfect son he was and everyone at work fawned over him. So why wouldn't she do the same?

It was mid day before she decided to warm up her lunch. That was another infuriating thing about her. Jupiter never took her lunch at the same time. Sometimes she took it before her work, sometimes after and sometimes in the middle. No consistency and no schedule what's so ever. Today Jupiter choose to start eating at four pm, some weird unappetizing looking Russian meal, no doubt leftovers one of her ninety family members she lived with had made for dinner the night before. When Balem heard Titus' sportscar racing through their neighborhood until it screeched to a stop at the gates. Balem cussed, Titus never came home early and he didn't want his brother anywhere near Jupiter.

Wearing nothing but red Nike sneakers, a matching red and black pair of shorts and a black tank top flung over his wide shoulders. Titus opened the door humming along no doubt to some crude rap lyrics Balem thought disapprovingly. As the song ended he removed his ear plugs about to head to his room when he saw her. Jupiter tried her best to not let her presence known, concentrating on chewing quietly and staring at her food to avoid eye contact when Titus introduced himself. Juiter stared everywhere but at his muscles or the very low slung shorts. Yet Titus boldly trailed his eyes over her curves followed by a flirtatious smirk that usually turned girls into puddy in his hands.

"Well, you're are most definitely more attractive than our last housekeeper." Titus posed against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he not subtly flexed his muscles.

Jupiter was not happy to meet the another spoiled Abrasax after her first encounter with Balem. Especially not Titus. Though Jupiter was a nobody at school, even she know about his scandalous reputation. He has slept with every girl in school even the facility. And though everyone thought he was drop dead gorgeous Jupiter didn't find anything remotely attractive in that slimy smile of his.

"Can't you see she doesn't want your company?" Titus' smile faltered just a little but just as quick it returned he tilted his head at Balem standing in the doorway his body obscuring half of the light.

"Bro, have you been out here the whole time secretly perving on our new maid? To be honest I'm kind of proud." The undertone that Balem never showed any interst in anything other than work including girls. Titus always knew the best way to get under Balem's skin and delighted in doing it.

Balem narrowed his eyes, "Mom likes her, so better not try to do to her what you did to Ashley. Or Jennifer, or Macy, must I go on?" So if Jupiter hadn't known about Titus reputation now she had. Seraphi liked to hire young and attractive people, but after her son got caught with one maid after the other mother would only hire women with grandchildren older than Titus. Balem wondered for the thousand time why she made an exception for Jupiter.

Those housekeepers Titus never spared a glance at, but now he was intently focused on Jupiter. And Balem knew he was doing it just to upset him.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you like her." Like her?? Balem didn't like anyone!

Thrown off guard, Balem stumbled over his words as he denied it.

"Whatever, I'm bored now." Titus said but not before winking at Jupiter, "I'll see you around, beautiful." And flashed her another smile before he walked past his brother to his room.

"Thanks for that." Jupiter said after an awkward moment passed. Balem shrugged not sure what to say, helping people wasn't his forte and he wasn't sure what had came over him. The only thing he knew was that he didn't like to see his brother flirting with Jupiter. At all. "I didn't think you liked me before," she said and laughed lightly.

"That's because I don't." Balem insisted and told himself the hurt expression Jupiter wore afterwards didn't bother him. Still he went back to his room so he wouldn't have to look at Jupiter's crest fallen face any longer. 

* * *

 

"Shouldn't your cousin be here by now?" Balem approached Jupiter from behind, catching her off guard and smiled at her when she jumped from fright. Balem wad standing too close to her again invading her personal space. He was always either far away from her or up in her face, there was no in between with Balem. Jupiter thought he must enjoy invading people's personal space to make them feel vulnerable. The thought gave her a chill, she stepped away from him and looked back to the window to check for her cousin's car. How did Balem know Vladie drove her? And how long has he been standing behind her?

"I guess he's running late." Jupiter should be used to Balem sneaking up on her by now, instead of outright meaness now he just followed her around the mansion as she cleaned. Jupiter assumed it was his own weird of showing her his contempt but then he tried small talking to her, which he sucked at.

"That's been happening more frequently." Balem responded disapprovingly.

 _And why do you care?_ Jupiter thought. "If you let me use your phone I can call him and check where he's at?"

"Why don't you have a phone or a car?" Balem probed.

 _'Cause we all can't be loaded like you._ "My family can't afford one."

"I'm sure if you ask mother she'll be sure to let you use one of the company's cars. You are her favorite." Did she hear some bitterness in his voice?

"I can't drive because I don't have a license." Before Balem could ask, nosey bastard, Jupiter answered his own question for him. "Because I'm not a legal citizen." Her uncle wouldn't let her take the citizenship test, so while her cousin Vladie was driving around town with his friends Jupiter couldn't even see a rated R movie and the unfairness of living under "his house his rules" was turning her more bitter and angrier with every year. She wasn't stupid, she knew cousin Vassily doesn't want her to have a green cards so he can keep control over her and keep her working like a dog only to keep most of her pay. So lost in her thoughts she forgot Balem was there until she noticed him standing over her that scornful look still etched all over his face.

Jupiter lost it, she gathered her things and huffed, "If my presence is bothering you I can just wait out side or walk thirty miles way home." She was fed up with Balem's scowl that seemed permanently etched on his face, her family and everything else wrong in her life. But before she could take a step Balem grabbed her arm.

"No." He stated Jupiter scowled and tried to wrestle out of his hold. "A pretty girl like you can't go outside by herself at night something may happen." Unlike Titus it didn't sound like a come on when Balem called her pretty and despite herself she blushed. Balem looked as surprised as she was by his words and his concern over her, he let her arm go and backed away unsurly.

"In the well lit street of your private gated community? Yeah, I might be bored to death." Jupiter said sarcastically and could barely see the hint of a smile before Balem was grabbing her things.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Not breaking stride or looking back at her Balem said, "I'll take you home."

The reluctant fall of footsteps behind him brought a relieved smile to his face.

* * *

 

Thanks to her job Jupiter was used to seeing walk in closets and grand master bedrooms but even she was taken a back by the Abrasax mansion. The marble floors, the pillars, the sophistication and elegance Seraphi brought into everything she touched; her wardrobe, her home, her products, and cars.

While her cousins and her shoved themselves in a beat up van each Abrasax had their own vehicle. Balem walked ahead of her to the ten car garage her feet trudging behind him with every step. In it was Titus' red Corvette, Kalique a blue BMW and Seraphi a white Mercedes. But Jupiter thought Balem's black audi was the best looking one she just hoped Balem didn't notice her gaping at his car.

Jupiter risked a glance and saw him grinning at her, he had noticed, shit. But at least now she knew he was capable of smiling.

"Are you going to get in?" Balem was already behind the wheel full lips pressed together impatiently.

If became a habit, an unspoken routine they sort of just fell into. Balem would pick her up and drive her to and from work.

Jupiter thought Balem was the strangest teenage boy she's ever meant. While most guys his age are bristling with energy he's calm. Yet underneath his cool exterior there's a fire. Unfortunately she's been in the car with him when Balem had a phone call and found out that something didn't go his way. Not pretty at all. And while most boys just think about girls and video games Balem was entirely focused on business.

"Jupiter!"

"Huh?" was her uneloquent response she'd been distracted staring at his fingers on the drivers wheel they were aristocratic long tapered fingers. But his hands were strong thanks to his daily workouts. They were meant to play the cello sign and sign business deals. She wondered what they feel like touching her holding her caressing her. 

"You want me to stop and get something to eat for you?"

"No, I'm fine." Not even a minute later Jupiter's stomach growled, mentally she cursed her traitorous belly.

Balem sighed, "You're starving, you didn't eat today." It was true the other night she got home late, found that dinner had already been ate and no one had thought to save her any leftovers, Balem picked her up on time as usual while Jupiter had slept in, so there was no time to fix herself beak fast or pack a lunch. And there was nothing in the Abrasax's refrigerator. Jupiter is semi positive Seraphi only ate breath mints and she only ever saw the Abrsax siblings eat take out. The kitchen I the one area in the mansion that was always clean like no one has ever actually cooked there before. 

"Either tell me a place you want to eat at or I'm pulling over and waiting until you tell me."

Jupiter had just finished eating wings and loaded waffle fries when Balem spotted her looking at the ice cream flavors and pulled her back to the counter. Jupiter couldn't think of a person alive that could look more out of place in an ice cream parlor than him. While kids were laughing over their frozen treats, Balem was scowling down at his smart phone, his foot tapping restlessly against the bright colored tiled floor as Jupiter picked an ice cream flavor. Balem in all black Gucci stood out like a sore thumb in the florescent and cheerful restaurant.

Maybe Jupiter took more time than she needed picking out a flavor because the annoyed expression over Balem's face was precious.

"Um Balem?"

Balem grunted to signal he heard her but was still staring at the iPhone no doubt checking business quota.

"Do you think mango or strawberry swirl sounds better?" She asked as a boy with chocolate smeared all over his chubby face ran past her as he chased his sister around the restaurant. _Disgusting._  Balem thought.

He shrugged. Balem never liked ice cream. When the couple ahead of them finally finished grabbing enough napkins and spoons for a whole village and started to chase down their wild children Balem stepped up to the cashier. "One scoop strawberry swirl, and one scoop mango."

"Balem, you already got me food you really don't have to get both-" he cut her off with the wave of his hand. At work he liked seeing his employees grovel and fight just to be the one to get his coffee. But for some reason he didn't like Jupiter beaming at the ice cream and thanking him profusely for something so simple and cheap. It was like this was the first time she'd ever gotten what she wanted and it made him mad. Did her family treat her so poorly she thought getting two scoops of ice cream was a big deal? Jupiter  deserved better. He could do better for her than them.

"Cup or cone?" Asked the teenager behind the register between smacks of her gum.

"Just make sure you don't spill any in my car." Jupiter rolled her eyes scooping more ice cream up in her spoon and shoving it in her mouth. God forbid a piece of lint touch Balem's floor mat. And he had only given her a million napkins like she was a baby to  ensure that no drop of ice cream would spill.

Jupiter was in the cleaning business and she never anything so pristine and spotless her whole life than Balem's vehicle. It was the direct opposite of Vladie's car which always had half used napkins and fast food cups everywhere. Balem's car looked like he just driven it off the lot.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Jupiter offering swirling the ice cream around the cup and sitting up to show him a spoon full of mango. Balem shook his head, facial expression as severe as always. Jupiter wasn't sure what came over her but she wanted to make Balem smile for once. So she made choo chooing noises, whistled like a train and pointed the spoon toward Balem's mouth. " _Here comes the train!_ "

"No! I'm on a diet! Stop before you get that stuff all over!" He yelled shaking his head away from the spoon unable to fling her hand away while he drove. Totally missing out on what was so funny as Jupiter's body vibrated from laughter.

"C'mon live a little!" Jupiter insisted giggling until unexpectedly Balem relented. His lips closed over the spoon and swallowed. It was then she realized how close she was to him, she was practically sitting in his lap. Jupiter stared back at him her mouth forming an O shape just realizing how attractive he was. She always known he was handsome because there was no way Seraphi produce children that weren't beautiful. But it was then when she realized just how handsome he really was. Balem wasn't conventionally attractive like Titus, but Jupiter thought his dark hair, green eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, and freckles were perfect. It was almost eery, like someone took notes on Jupiter's dream guy and designed him just for her.

"Good?" She asked swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"Disgusting." Balem said with a completely straight face making Jupiter break out in a laugh.

* * *

 

" **Why are you late!! Where were you?! Who is he?!** " Jupiter winced trying to explain that she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten but they weren't letting her speak. They hadn't even let her get out the car.

Balem grinded his teeth as he watched Jupiter's family yelling in unison at her. Even though he realized it's her uncle that is arguing with her Balem couldn't stop thinking that he had no right to yell at her. That Jupiter was his and only his and this man had no authority over her.

When the older man threatened to kick her out of his house and he saw the way Jupiter struggled to hold back tears that was enough. Balem despite his love of planning and schedules, had a temper and when he was angry he was prone to sudden rash decisions. Impulsively he got out the car, slamming the door behind him, and warned Vassily that he would buy this whole neighborhood to kick him out if he dared to raise his voice at Jupiter one more time. That Jupiter deserved so much better and she is welcome to stay with him rather than continuing to live in this ghetto.

At the end when his voice was hoarse from shouting Balem hopped back in the car.  Jupiter still sat in the passenger seat stunned from the way Balem stood up for her. He raced down the road leaving a trail of smoke behind him because he needed to get out of that place. With tires squealing he made a sharp right and pulled over in McDonald's parking lot. He knew he needed time to calm down before he wrecked.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Balem looked incredulously at her, "You are going to defend him after he kicked you out?! They treat you like slave and you are going to defend them?!" He shouted upset that she wasn't upset about the awful way she's been treated. That she couldn't see she deserved way better. He simply couldn't understand Jupiter's sympathy towards people who clearly didn't deserve her.

"They are my family we love each other deep down."

Balem huffed, "No they don't."

At that Jupiter lost it, "Then who loves me Balem, _**you**_?! You can't stand me last time I checked!"

"It's different now." Balem said quietly staring ahead of him, barely lit up by streetlights there was a large vacant property. It had been for sale for years, each year the already low price decreasing, Balem tried to convince his mother to invest in the property, located on a busy street in a city void of a shopping center it would be a great place to put a mall. But his mother lacked vision, she wanted to focus soley on RegeneX, Balem's ambitions were much higher. He had a vision for Abrasax Industries as a global powerhouse ranging in everything from age replenishing RegeneX, to real estate, to buying out companies, stocks and bonds and one day politics. His day will come, Balem will inherit the business and make all his dreams a reality.

"Balem!" Jupiter shouted snapping Balem out of his reservoir. He faced her gently he traced her face, stopping at her chin and tilted it up until she was looking into his eyes.

"I can't explain it, but I'm drawn to you, it feels like I was made for you. And I'm tired of denying it." He grabbed her hand covering it with his own, "Tell me you feel the same."

It felt like hundreds of butterflies were swirling in her stomach. All her life Jupiter dreamt of a handsome prince confessing his love for her and spiriting her away from her life. But now that it was happening she wasn't sure what to do or say. Jupiter wasn't even sure how she felt about Balem. Not that long ago he acted like he couldn't stand her. But she couldn't deny she was attracted to him and his words had sent chills through her veins. "I... I"

Before she could finish his phone was ringing, Balem cursed ready to turn the damn thing off, or run over it with his car but decided to answer when he saw there was already several missed calls and voicemails. He couldn't say hello before he heard sobbing and glass shattering on the other end of the phone. "Balem, Balem you have to come home now!"

"Kalique?" Out of his family she was the most level headed one and hearing her cry sent Balem into panic mode. "What's wrong?" His mind was swirling, going through every scenario of what could've happened but none of his thoughts could have prepared him for what she said next.

"Mother, she's dead!'


	2. Chapter 2

Caine knew they were cops the moment they arrived. Detective Diomika Tsing noticed the way his shoulders tensed before going back to work like he never saw them. He didn’t like cops, Diomika mused, he shouldn’t considering how many times he’s been in trouble with the law. A veteran falling from grace, reduced to loading items in the back of a truck.

“I don’t know anything about Ms. Abrasax, ain’t heard from her in months since she fired me." He feigned casualty, not glancing up or breaking stride, sitting one box on top of another proficiently.

“You were pretty upset about being fired?” Her partner Phylo probed.

“A job is just a job.” Caine shrugged bending down to lift another heavy box.

"You know she’s dead?” Tsing asked. The box slipped from Caine’s hand landing on the ground with a loud thud though Caine didn't seem to notice.

"How?!" The blasé pretense was gone his body trembling with emotion and his voice breaking.

"Murdered." Phylo answered bluntly. Diomika watched closely as this beast of a man broke down in tears. If he had done it Tsing had to give him props she never saw someone express such horror and grief who was guilty. Even the Hollywood actress wife she convicted of killing her husband didn't seem as convincing when she first informed the woman about his sudden mysterious death. And Caine certainly didn't look like much of a thespian.

Caine's mind was racing, who would be bold enough to kill someone so powerful? Was it a rival company, or was it a petty thief for her money? If it wasn't someone she knew and felt safe around how did they get past her home security and the guards she kept around her buildings and herself at all times?

“Do you know who did it?” The two officers remained silent, Caine smiled bitterly realizing he was under suspicion, a man used to unlucky circumstances and people assuming the worst about him. “You think it was me. I haven’t talked to Seraphi in months. She cut me out of her life.” He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice and turned his back to them. They've already seen at his most vulnerable and he didn't want them to see anymore. He went back to loading the truck up. Hoping that menial labor will help him get his mind off Seraphi. The woman who stole his heart from his chest, put it through a meat grinder and throw the shredded meat back to him when she was done with him.

“And you were mad about that?” The detective could see his callused hands ball up into fist at his side. Finally Caine turned around and looked at them like he hated them. She couldn't blame him.

“Do your job. Check my work log. Then maybe you can try to find who really did it. If that's it I have work to do."

* * *

Jupiter woke up thinking she was in her uncle's apartment until she heard no soft snoring from her aunt and felt the bed under her was too soft to be her own. Her eyes flashed open revealing a large bedroom with gaudy gold and black furniture. If Jupiter didn't know the owner she wouldn't be able to tell who the room belonged to it was so cold and inpersonable there wasn't any picture or personal moments anywhere. A far cry from the place she slept every night a small cozy room filled with little beds and cheap flea market knick knacks she shared with her family.

Jupiter sat up quickly, her jeans were twisted tightly around her legs from tossing and turning restlessly all night fighting with her movements. She held the silk black covers to her chest, looking around wondering where Balem went.

"Morning, Jupiter." Startled she spun around until she saw Balem sitting on a chair watching her. He had been on the other side of the room the whole time.

Jupiter rolled her eyes "Watching me sleep, not creepy at all." Her joke didn't receive a chuckle or even a half smile from him. He hadn't slept last night. His usually tidy hair was messy, his eyes vacant and hollow and his lips were a hard line. "Are you okay?" She asked knowing it was a stupid question before it even left her lips.

Balem laughed, but this time at her not with her, a cruel barking noise. "No I'm _not_ okay."

Jupiter frowned, "I should get going." She could use the house phone to call her cousin to pick her up. Beg for her uncle's forgiveness-

"No!" Balem said in a sudden panic. He rushed to the bed side, dropped to his knees before her and held her hands in his. "I'm sorry, don't leave me!" He pleaded earnestly looking in her eyes.

"Balem I- I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here at this time, this is a family matter."

"You remember what I told you last night before-" Balem's voice broke and he looked away before turning back to her. "You never said how you felt about me. Tell me now I need to know." He pleaded his knees shuffled closer to her and he gripped her hands harder he stared into her eyes searching for her answer but Jupiter's mind was far away as she tried to navigate her feelings for the strange teen.

What was it she felt for Balem? Jupiter had no experience in relationships apart from a few crushes that never evolved into anything to use as reference. No boy has ever taken an interest in her like Balem. She was a poor Russian immigrant who worked more than attend classes with people her own age. It was like Jupiter was an alien, she never fit in anywhere, either with the American kids her age and even her own family. But when Jupiter was with Balem she didn't feel alone or like she didn't belong. It was a strange and crazy thought but sometimes when he looked at her with those amber eyes, she thought she could be with him forever, look into his eyes for thousands of years. Even if they came from totally opposite backgrounds and families it was like she was connected to him in some special yet mysterious way. Balem had told that night he was tired of fighting it. And she felt the same. She been attracted to him ever since she meant him. First her fear of him had made the attraction waver not disappear, but now that she wasn't afraid of him what was holding her back? Maybe it was fate that got her that job. And who could fight fate and destiny? "Well, I guess you're okay." Jupiter said ineloquently. Balem grinned, instead of a bitter and resentful, he looked like the young man he was full of happiness and glee. She smiles back and then his lips are on her's. Her first kiss.

Films, books and songs told her of fireworks and stars instead there was her sweaty hands and pounding heart. Unsurely she tilted her head and moved her lips against his warm mouth like she saw in the movies. Balem seemed to like it he reached out his hands tangling his fingers in her hair and pressed her head closer to him deepening the kiss. Instinctively she opened her mouth but was still shocked when his tongue entered her mouth and touched her's. After a what could have been a few moments or minutes they stopped to catch their breath but still Balem didn't want to let her go. He pressed his forehead against her's, eyes closed in contentment, his hands caressing the side of her head.

"Stay with me, please. You're all I have now. I need you." he said quietly.

Jupiter touched his hand holding him back. "Ofcourse. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"I need you forever." Balem said looking and sounding completely serious.

* * *

Kalique interrupted the awkward silence that enveloped the mansion since the screaming and the crying had finally come to a halt.

"Does _she_ have to be here?” She asked hiding red eyes puffy from crying with large Prada glasses. She was the only one in the room dressed appropriately in a modest black skirt, blouse and flats.

Titus wore only a silk navy robe the sash tied loosely around his waist and only boxers underneath stretched out on the sofa.

Balem and Jupiter sat next to each-other on the couch looking completely disheveled their hair messy and still wearing yesterday's crumpled clothes.

Kalique sat dignified, her back straight, legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap on the chair as they waited for their guest to arrive.

Jupiter flinched she felt like she didn't belong her and now that Kalique was pointing the obvious that a stranger was intruding on the family's personal lives she wanted to retreat. But Balem only had to say, “Yes, she does because _I_ want her here," for Kalique to accede kneeling her head down in unspoken submission.

The Abrasax children were waiting to be read their mother's will to learn who she left her empire to. But Balem, her favorite and eldest child, had already assumed his position as the head of the family. For now Titus and Kalique played their roles as the younger children well, bowing before the elder. But Jupiter had no doubt if Seraphi had chosen to give either Titus or Kalique the largest control of her business they would waste no time stabbing Balem in the back and taking their place on Seraphi's vacant throne.

Titus said, "Jupiter might as well be here. She was one of mother's pretty little play things," then swallowed more brandy. Instead of exploding with anger like Balem, or hiding his grief with quiet dignity like Kalique, Titus was mourning by giving in to all of his vices like sex or alcohol would take away the pain. Jupiter could see and hear half naked girls exiting and entering his room at all time of the night and day and there was always a glass in his hand.

"Weren't we all?" Kalique responded the solemness of her words breaking when the door bell rang. No one moved to answer it, the Abrasaxes used to being waited on must have thought the door would open itself even if the was staff gone. So Jupiter rose to check who it was.

"Good morning. My name is Robert Smith, Bob for short-" The blonde man stopped mid sentence leaving Jupiter standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Yes?"

Bob stumbled. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look so much like her, that is Ms. Abrasax, it's incredible." Jupiter smiled weakly behind Bob's head was an statue of Seraphi. The marble master piece was placed in the middle of the huge circular paved driveway, posed elegantly and looking almost as beautiful as she had in life. Jupiter thought she was nothing like the extraordinary woman and that there would never be another another Seraphi Abrasax even if you waited thousands of years.

"Yes well, I'm here concerning Ms. Seraphi Abrasax's will. Are her children here?" Bob's cheerful manner threw Jupiter off for moment being surrounded by so much grief his pleasantness seemed strange.

"Yes of course right this way." Jupiter said leading the older man into the spacious living room where the siblings sat. So close and yet so far away from each other. She automatically sat next to Balem he completely wrecked with grief but when he saw her sit down next to him the corners of his mouth lifted up a little and he clutched her hand.

Since that that horrible night her fight with her family and his mother's death Balem threw himself into her and hadn't let Jupiter leave his side. She knew he could be nice from all the times he's went of his way to take her to and from work and even get her lunch. But since that night there was a neediness and vulnerability that she hadn't seen before. He plead to her to stay the night his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face she couldn't refuse and when Jupiter went to sleep on the floor he picked her up and carried her to his queen sized bed. Balem held her close all night his tears making the dark silk sheets and their clothes wet. Jupiter was too kind hearted to abandon him then, besides who would take her home? She never had a real romantic relationship before and this level of intimacy was new. His intense passion overwhelmed her and thrilled her all at once.

Jupiter had been so concerned about helping Balem through his grief she hadn't had time to process her feelings about Seraphi's death. She only knew the woman a short period of time and regardless of the rumors surrounding her Jupiter looked up to her and liked her a great deal. Seraphi was impossible to forget and Jupiter doubted she ever could even if she wanted to. She miss her almost as much as her own children. Then she wonders what would happen to her now? Would she still be their housekeeper if not what would she be, what would she do? She was only positive about one thing that Balem had no intention of letting her out of his life.

Bob took a seat on the sofa ahead of them and pulled open a very thick but tidy manilla folder. "Good morning to you all. I extend my deepest condolences about your loss. Seraphi will always be missed she was a phenomenal woman who-."

"Yeah, yeah get on with it." Titus snapped always the impatient youngest child even at a time like this, Jupiter expects Balem to correct him but he only waves his hand signaling the lawyer to continue.

It was amazing how much thought Seraphi had put in to her will. Every possession was accounted for. From insignificant trinkets to the most expensive and valuable like her homes in the Europe and California. Jupiter couldn't figure out why someone who still looked so young and full of life, had she put so much time and energy in to her will and right before her death? It was almost like she knew she was going to die.

To Jupiter's surprise Seraphi even mentioned her in the will, designer shirts, white gold earrings, to a jewelry box and on and on until she loses track of who owned what. But she couldn't miss the way they glared at her every time she was left something by their mother. As her children they had a right to be offended Jupiter supposed and even she didn't know why Seraphi left her anything at all. But they already had so much more than she could ever dream of having, why did they care so much if Seraphi had left her a few things they will never miss?

"As for Abrasax Industries," Bob said shuffling his papers around, finally getting to the most important part the thing they had all been anticipating over. "Titus and Kalique will be given fifteen percent each."

Titus immediately erupted in fury, "Fifteen?!" He shouted standing up while Kalique silently fumed her feet tapping restlessly against the floor.

Bob kept calm only continuing to read the will as Titus threw a temper tantrum hitting the climax when he stormed out the room. "Balem is to be given thirty-five percent control."

Balem smiled and Jupiter's lips mirrored his. She couldn't help but to share in his joy. He deserved Abrasax Industries. He ate, drank and slept the business. While Titus would have surely squandered his inheritance for temporary satisfaction and Kalique surely didn't deserve the business like Balem.

"Who will be given the other thirty-five?" Kalique probed innocently enough, "The share holders? The board members? Charity?" At that she snorted.

"I bestow the other thirty-five percent of my company to Jupiter Jones." He read stuffy his eyes peering closer to the paper to make sure he had read that correctly. Like he too was just as everyone els.

Jupiter was so stunned she didn't notice Balm let go of her hand as it dropped lifelessly to her lap. When she regrained herself she could only form two words which came out shaky, "Excuse me?"

The lawyer read it again proving she had heard him right. Jupiter was suddenly hyper aware of the people next to her. She could feel Kalique and Balem twitching beside her. The only noises being made was Bob getting his things together, trying to rush out before the disbelief and tension in the room erupted. He shut the door close behind him with a quick good bye.  

"I don't understand." Jupiter could faintly hear the clicks of Kalique's nails hitting her smart phone texting no doubt Titus telling him the news. Balem's body tensing next to her before he erupted rising up and throwing Titus' shot glass on the marble floor the contents splashing all over the marble floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will bring even more people from the film like Stinger and maybe a reappearence and or another new character. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Balem why are we here?" Jupiter asked shutting the car door behind her as she followed him. Her heels digging into the wet mud.

This was the first time Balem hadn't stayed late at the company's head quarters. Instead he offered to take her out Jupiter jumped at the chance even when he refused to tell her where they were going. She thought of many places he could take her on the ride over but Jupiter never imagined he'd take her to a deserted field.

Balem hadn't spent much time with her since the reading of the will and when they were together he was distant and distracted always on his phone or computer about business. This should be the happiest time of her life. She has more money than ever she's ever seen and as CEO of Abrasax Industries she'll never have to scrub another toilet again in her life. But Balem's withdrawl from her made her feel lonely and miserable.

The only thing good about Balem's absense was she was able to make up with her family. She called a cab leaving the Abrasax mansion and returning home to her family small apartment. She told them they'd never have to work again and gave the money the lawyer gave her so far. Enough money to pay the rent for a year, the cars and still have money left for groceries and shopping. Jupiter sleeping in the small bed between her mother and aunts and spending their days talking in Russian about ordinary things so the Abrasax world she fell into seemed like it had been a dream. Almost. The weekly checks coming in the mail and the ache in her heart whenever she thought about Balem. The Abrasaxs have taken over her life like Hitler did Germany and there was no going back to her hard but simple life. It was surprising how much she missed it. She missed work. Missed having a purpose and a schedule. If her hands were busy then she wasn't thinking about the awful way Seraphi must have died or Balem. Jupiter was scrubbing their toilet this morning trying to keep her mind occupied when her cousin Vladie walked in the bathroom (without knocking) and told her Balem Abrasax was waiting outside for her with a bewilded expression on his face Abrasax were like local celebrities in America and especially in their home town Chicago. Thank God her uncle hadn't been home a proud man he still was uset about the way Balem spoke to him that night, but underneath his pride Jupiter could sense fear, everyone knew how powerful the Abrasax were and not to cross them.

Balem cast a long black figure against the orange sunset. He was standing on the sidewalk waiting for her and turned around when he heard her footsteps. It seemed like he managed to pick himself back together again, his dark hair was combed and slicked back, clothes neat and tidy. With a wide silver chain around his neck, matching Rolex on his wrist and black audi behind him he looked every inch an Abrasax. Every inch a worthy heir of Seraphi. He had been working his whole life to become the CEO of Abrasax Industries. But instead his mother choose to spurn him even from the after life by electing Jupiter with an equal portion of the company. Someone who hasn't worked a day in an office. Jupiter hadn't asked for it and was just as confused as he was why Seraphi included her in the will. What was so special about her that Seraphi and Balem both took such an interst in her? She was just a ordinary teenage girl. Her aunt liked to tell Jupiter that she was born in the house of Leo with the planet Jupiter 23 degrees ascendant, indicating that she was destined for great things but she had never believed it.

It wasn't rationale for Balem to take his anger and bitterness out on her. Sometimes Jupiter tried to comfort herself by telling herself he wasn't purposefully avioding her he was only mourning his mother by isolating himself. But she knew this was an invalid reason because Balem grieved before with her. Like after his mother's death she was the only thing keeping him afloat. How could he think work could replace her? Jupiter knew Balem could be irrational like when she was still their maid and he was jealous and angry with her over any sign of kindness Seraphi showed her even though he was the one living in the mansion and driving a convertible. But she hadn't seen that side of him for so long she almost forgot about it. It was shocking how quickly and completely he turned on her.

Balem was silent as he stood on the desolated plot of land his back turned on her he wad frightingly still, shoulders tense hands deep in his black leather jacket. The eery quietness made her mind jump to the worst possible conclussions.That he wanted to have her share of Abrasax Industries and the only way for that to happen meant he had to-. No! Balem adorded her. Sure things have been... strained since Jupiter was announced a share holder of the company. But he would never-

Balem turned around so suddenly he made her jump back reflexively. "This property has been for sale for years, each year the price decreasing. I tried telling my mother to invest but she wouldn't. Mother wanted to focus solely on RegenX. Now that you are a large share holder I need your premission to buy this. Its location is perfect for a mall-"

"Yes."

Balem looks taken aback by her instant approval "What?" He askes suprised like she was the first person who had full trust in him.

"Yes. I mean I think it would be a great idea. I know I'm new to this whole business thing but since you gained control of the company I know you've increased profit and cut spending. You doubled the worth of the company in such a short time. Balem, i believe in you."

In a flash Balem was in front of her hungry hazel eyes boring into her's. "You believe in me?" He asked needy.

Jupiter nods her head instantly she doesn't want to do anything to ruin this moment now that he's finally talking to her, looking at her and touching her like he used to. And the truth is she does believe in him. Balem was valedictorian at her school while she was a nobody. He lived and breathed business when she couldn't even make a good house keeper. How could she doubt him? He was so much greater than her.

"You trust me, completely?" He asked his voice a low needy rasp.

Balem was her first kiss, her first everything. She didn't know how much she liked him until the will was read until Balem started ignoring her spending all his waking moments at work. She's been miserable since the will, she was elated to have his attention back on her again. Jupiter was breathless it was all she to answer him with a simple yes.

Balem's lips crash against hers. When Jupiter feels him grow hard against her thigh it surprises her that she doesn't recoil with nervousness. She isn't scared only excited, with out thought she wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her core back against him never wanting this moment to end.

Balem stops trailing kisses up her neck to ask her if she wants this his warm breath swirling in her ear. Jupiter nods her head instantly. "You're sure?" He askes checking her face for any sign of doubt and Jupiter nods eagerly again. "I know it's your first time." He says softly. How does he know everything? She glances away shyly but Balem cups her face and turns her head until she's looking into his eyes. "It's mine too." He doesn't look away and her heart soars she knew Balem was nothing like his promiscuitive brother but being a handsome rich man Jupiter thought he had some experience and was worried he thought she was like a child from her obvious lack of experience. Balem looks disdainfully at their desolute surroundings, "I hoped our first time would be somewhere more special."

Jupiter smiles at his sentimentalness, who knew the cold hard business man could be sweet and thoughtful? "This is special," She assured placing her hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes "because this is where we start our empire."

Balem growls pressing her down against the hood of his car him hovering over her. They make love on the empty plot of land her back pressed against the cold hood of his car.

The sun has set, stars have taken the place of clouds and the moon has taken the place of the sun. Jupiter sits on his lap Balem's arms wrapped around her waist as they stare into the infinity of spac. If Balem has his way the Abrasax will own all the galaxies before them one day.

"I think there we'll put the parking garage." She says pointing at a random spot of land Balem chuckles, "Oh and there a Starbucks." It seems like it's been forever since he was happy. He'd been so focused on work trying to stay busy so he doesn't think about his mother doesn't think about her strange sudden choice to include Jupiter in her will. Balem was angry and jealous that she had been made CEO of his company so he shut her out completely. In his darkest moments he had wondered if Jupiter had been playing him and his mother this whole time for fools. Now Jupiter was here with him and color and happiness was back in his life. Balem told himself he was fine- he could live with with her owning the same percentage of the company. He could bury his resentment deep inside himself until he forgets it's even there. Jupiter showed she trusted him and wanted to be a team with him. Unlike his siblings who would use whatever power they had to undermine him and his mother who always had to rule over him.

He laughs his warm breath hitting the nape of her neck and plays with her touseled hair. "I thought there would be the movie theater." He retorted.

"Too bad," she says turning around until she's facing him her thighs on either side of him and wraps her arms around him. "What are we going to name it? The Abrasax mall, maybe after your mother?"

Balem shakes his head no "Mall Jupiter." Jupiters gasps when Balem lifts her up until her back hits the leather chair and he's sitting on the door mat his warm breath on her center.

"Balem, can I go with you to work tomorrow?" He glances up at her and Jupiter wants to slap herself what a great time to ask now he probably thinks she wants to take over. She hurries to explain herself. "I mean I think I could help you out if I knew more about the business." She thought Balem was mad until he says yes and she can tell by the expression in his eyes he's turned on by her wanting to know about Abrasax Industries. Ofcourse Balem would be turned on by that. Then he buries his face between her legs, her back arches of the seat and she digs her hands in his hair moaning.

 

"Live fast, die young and leave a beautiful corpse." The pathologist said looking at the cadavar of Seraphi Abrasax.

Domika scoffed, "Young."

The woman beside her, Gemma Chatterjee, quirked her thin brow glancing back at the body. "She can't be more than thirty... Perhaps late thirties."

"I have her birth record." The detective replied all knowingly.

"So how old was she?" Gemma asked her voice hushed like her age was to remain a secret even in death. Tsing whisped the numbers to co worker her eyes widening in shock.

"No!" The pathologist said stunned Domika only nodded her head in return.

The pathologist examined her body for a second time seeing if there was any sign of age she missed. She had clinical almost robotic way pf examining the body without feelings which Domika guessed was important in her line of work. "Well, I guess that RegenX stuff really doed work as good as they say."

The detective shrugged her shoulders carelessly "I wouldn't know, I'd have to second mortage the house to afford their products."

 

"Ms. Jones?" The once wholesome and poor teenager is dressed in an impeciable Chanel tweed skirt and jacket, pearls dangeling off her ear and clustered around her throat. She smiles at them warmly her heels coming to a stop mid stride. In one hand she holds coffee in the other a Dior purse. But even with the impecable make up, hair and attire Jupiter still seems like the nice and innocent girl she was before Seraphi had died and came into her inheirtance. The detective couldn't help but mentally charade herself she should have approached the girl when she was still just an illegal immigrant. She could have threatened the girl with deporation if Jupiter didn't tell her tell her all she knew. Domika didn't need the toxicology report to know her story was fishy. Why had Seraphi included her in her will such a short time before her death? Now the press was filled with reports of Jupiter and Balem Abrasax's relationship and she was a full fledged citizen. It is funny how a process that should take years took such a short peroid of time when you had money and connections. Tsing's only advantage was that the Abrasax family and Ms. Jones didn't know they were investagating them so they didn't have time to lawyer up yet.

"Can I ask you a few questions about your relationship with Seraphi Abrasax?"

"Sure. Well she was a lovely and sweet boss to me. I was devasted to her hear about her death and so were her children."

"Do you know why Seraphi left you in the will?"

Jupiter's brows furrow, "Can I ask what this is for?" her guard was now up but her voice was still pleasant and sweet.

"I'm Detective Tsing and this is my partner Phylo. We are investigating Ms. Abrasax's murder."

"Murder?" Jupiter stumbeled just managing to right herself before the coffee spilled. "I thought it was an accident or a... suidcide." Jupiter hesitated on the last word like even the thought of Seraphi taking her own life caused her pain.

But Domika knew murderers can be the best actors. "We just got the biopspy I'm afraid not." Jupiter's pretty face twisted up in despair.

"Who would do such a thing to such a woman?" She asked.

:Who wouldn't?" Phylo responded sarcastically and Domika mentally cringed at his boldness. "If we could just ask you a few more questions," She said gently, "Perhaps you can come down town with us it will only take a fifteen minutes." Before Jupiter could answer Balem Abrasax approached them in a few long strides.

"There you are," He said taking Jupiter's purse and the tray of coffees from her hands to hold for her. "I have been looking all over for you." Balem turned his back on the detectives to kiss her on the cheek, throwing a protective arm around before he faced them.

"May I help you?" He said standing in front if Jupiter.

"Balem Abrasax I assume? We are just continuing our investigation into your mother's death." Domika said but as soon as she saw the eldest Abrasax she knew the gig was up they would lawyer up in minutes.

"I wish we could help you but Jupiter and I were both gone when it happened. If that's all this is private property and I'm afraid I must inform you to leave the vicinity. If you need I could get someone to help escourt you out." He waved over to two big security guards dressed in black and the cops put their hands up.

"We're going." Domika said.

"Nice talking to ya'll." Phylo replied sarcastically.

When they are out of sight Balem faced her his voice like ice. "What did they want?"

"They are cops they are investigating your mother's murder but why would they ask me about it?" she says her voice breaking. Balem grabs her hand and wordlessly rushes her into his private office. It had been Seraphi's office and Jupiter could still feel her presense in the sleek design and expensive decor. It was Seraphi who installed the sound proof walls.

"Did they tell you anything else?" He askes he hasn't let go of her hand and his grip was becoming more and more firm.

"Just that accidental death was ruled out, Balem let go of me!" Balem winces like he hadn't realized he was hurting her letting go of her hand and quickly apologizes. Then paces the floor his hand running through his hair all at once he comes to a stop in front of her.

"Not another word. If they come back you don't tell them anything with out a lawyer present do you hear me?" He demands she hasn't seen him act this frantic since his mother's death.

"But they are just trying to solve who murdered your mother shouldn't we be doing all we can to help find her killer?"

Jupiter took to business like a fish to water but she was still so naive and Balem laughs at her making Jupiter scowl. "Sorry I'm actually interested in finding out who killed your mother."

Balem growls and presses the back of her legs against the table his arms pinning her there. "Do you think I don't want to slaughter the person that did that to my mother?!" He shouts his voice bouncing off the walls Jupiter grimaces how could she accuse Balem of not caring he was the one who loved Seraphi most in the world. She just didn't understand his behavior why he refused to work with the cops.

"We been dealing with the police and the goverment since before I was born. They want to sabotague us! They just want to blame anyone they can they don't care who did it! The police are always trying to take us down. Because we are wealthy and powerful we have a big target on our back understand?" Jupiter nods though she believes he's being paranoid.

"They'll twist your words and try to take me from you. You don't want that do you Jupiter?" Had Balem always looked this possessive before? Was she too blinded by her feelings and the newness of it all to see notice his frightening intensity? Had this percieved threat to their relationship brought out this side to him or had he always been this way? She shakes her head no. "Then if they come back you call up my lawyer." He takes her phone from her purse like it's his, enters the digits in and saves the number.

"Will you?" He looks scared now voice rising with panic. When she fails to respond quckly he pleads with her, "Please Jupiter." She nods her head and that seems to calm him down. "Good" Balem exhaled and pressed his forehead against her's "because I don't know how I could go with out you. Since my mother's passing you're all I have." He cupped her face, then tenderly stroke her cheek with his thumb, looking at her like she's all the moon and stars "I love you Jupiter."

It was the first time a non family member told her they loved her and Jupiter felt like her heart was going to explode in to a thousand stars. She had been in such shocked glee she didn't notice expression turn vulnerable and scared she was going to reject him.

"I love you too." Her delivery wasn't as elegant as Balem, the words said in a rush and tripping over eachother, but it was enough for Balem. Relief washed over his features, he breathed out slowly then leaned forward and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck she squealed when she felt his hands bunching her skirt up. "Balem! Not at work!" She exclaimed scandalized.

Balem already dragged her panties down to her knees but looked into her eyes, "Please I need you." dragging a long finger up and down her core.

Jupiter held back a moan. "Don't you have important work that needs to be done?" she teased her mouth close to his ear.

"Fuck work."

"Mr. Abrasax!" She shided gasping when Balem shoved everything off the desk to the floor so she could lay on it. She kicked off her underwear in the process losing a shoe. Balem positioned himself between her legs she wrapped them around his back and he buried his face in her neck.

Their first time had been tender and hesistant now it was different. He was animalistic it was like he wanted to bury himself in her as he gripped the desk. She bit her lip afraid even with the soundproof walls someone might hear her. But when hit that spot she could see stars, her back arched off the desk and a moan escaped her her whole body quiverring with pleasure. Balem followed soon after.

Balem held her in his arms as she sat in his lap in comfortable silence. It was like in that moment all their problems faded awy. Nothing could seperate them, not their differences, not their families, not the cops. God help anyone who tried. They were together and they would always be, like it was meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Jupiter kicked at the ground with old worn converses mumbling curses under her breath. Even the dirt at the Abrasax mansion is better than the dirt at home. Instead of kicking up dry dust her foot kicked the lush and soft ground. Freshly watered bright green grass and rich top soil.

Jupiter woke up early and arrived at the Abrasax’s ahead of time. A hard feet when she'd been up all night listening to the sirens, traffic and her aunt's snoring. All to prove Balem wrong, she wasn't incompetent, indolent and always tardy before he could run his big mouth to his mother. But as soon as Jupiter knocked on the door the eldest Abrasax child ordered her to leave. She could have complained to Mrs. Abrasax or at least get an explanation for why she had to go home early. But Balem was the only one there. She barely caught a glimpse of the left size of his face bruised up before he practically shoved her out.

Now Jupiter sat under a tree on the Abrasax’s lawn wondering what she should do. She wasn’t supposed to be picked up until five, she had no phone to call her cousin and tell him she needed to a ride now. And Balem was in no mood to let her borrow his phone when she heard footsteps.

Jupiter expected it be an Abrasax. Probably Balem telling her to get the hell off his property before he called the cops. But instead there was a man. It took a moment for her to place him, as Ms. Abrasax's personal security, though they shared more than a professional relationship. Jupiter had been cleaning the upstairs hallways when she heard moaining and looked down to see him pressing Seraphi's to the door of the mansion. He was kissing her neck and his hand under her couture dress. She in return was fondling him through his black slacks. Jupiter quickly looked away shocked and embarrassed at seeing her usually demure boss in such a scandalous way. Especially in a house filled with her children and her usual entourage. Then she heard the opening of the door, clicking of her heels and Seraphi's bell like laughter as Caine followed.

Jupiter would see him after sometimes and pretend not to watch him. He was so tall, muscular and handsome. She couldn't help but admire him. He was the strong and silent type. Such a welcome change from Balem, Titus, her male family members and all the boys from school. Jupiter knew she shouldn't look at him, danger radiated off him and he was in a relationship with her boss, but she did anyway.

Jupiter waved and inwardly cringed at how how stupid she must look. Her hand awkwardly in the air, a too wide smile for a man who probably hadn't ever noticed her.

But instead of ignoring her like she thought he would, he sprinted to her and put a finger over his lips, "Shush." Jupiter pressed her lips together and complied not saying a word. Thankfully the bodyguard filled the awkward silence. "You're the maid aren't you?"

"Housecleaner." Jupiter corrected the first words she ever said to him. He looked different now. Instead of a dark suit and sunglasses, a gun hidden discreetly between his waist band. He wore grass stained blue jeans, a gray tank top that exposes his wide shoulders and muscular arms. He had a beard, instead of clean shave. His knuckles were bruised and there were scratches on his face too. But he was still handsome and Jupiter had to remind herself not to stare. "And I have a name, Jupiter Jones." She hoped she sounded cool and not like a blushing school girl.

The man chuckled a little at her moxy and held out his hand, "Caine Wise." Jupiter shook it and felt the roughness and the calluses of it and the warmth coming off him. She quickly let go and looked away. "Why wasn’t I'm allowed to say hi to you earlier, Caine?"

"Because technically I'm not allowed to be here."

Jupiter brows arch confused but then she smiled. "That makes two of us. I'm not supposed to be here either, but I have no ride."

Caine offered to take her home and Jupiter was nervous, but accepted, she barely knew him but she could trust him. After all Seraphi can afford the best security on the planet if he was good enough for her then he's good enough for Jupiter.

It was a typical man truck, no personal items, a bit dirty yet not disgusting like Vladie's van with a tool box in the back. Jupiter tried to not think of the gun she saw next to the box. And looked straight ahead, she'd never been alone with a man, let alone one she had a crush on and was as good looking as Caine. She tried to hide her blush every time their hands accidentally brushed against one another when he’d make a sudden turn or there wasn’t an unexpected bump in the road.

But after the initial awkwardness their interactions was friendly. Caine was easier to talk to then an Abrasax, he wasn't snobby and didn't think the universe revolved around him. He asked her about her life and she did him. Finding out that he came from the same kind of home she did, with a big family, his brothers and cousins were all cops, security, or in the military. His childhood home was only a few blocks away from her.

"So now what do you do now that you're not working for the Ms. Abrasax any more."

Caine grunted, "I'm a trucker I load items in a truck then it gets mailed it out. It's not much, but it pays... a little." There's a bitterness in the way he said it, like he knew this job was beneath him, but it doesn't matter. His life will never improve. Weariness clung to his every word and move.

Jupiter frowned even though she wasn’t born rich, she was still young and idealistic, and hated the thought of his skills being wasted. "There must be something else you can do more in line with your experience!"

"Like what?" Caine grunted, "With my criminal record?"

Jupiter frowned at way he doubted her and didn't take her serious. Then an idea popped into her head, "A bounty hunter!"

Caine laughed, "Where did you get that crazy..." His fingers tapped against the wheel and he peered over to her. "Actually that's not a bad idea."

Jupiter smiled triumphly now that she impressed him a little she felt more comfortable asking a question she'd been wondering since she’d seen him. "So are those bloody knuckles the reason you are not allowed on Abrasax property?" She was teasing but Caine didn't laugh only gripping the steering wheel tighter, "Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Damn her curiosity,

"It's okay. I punched that son of a bitch Balem” He spat his name out like it was vile, “in the face. I did more than that. But he deserved it."

Jupiter knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but laugh. She wanted to do that for a long time. Finally someone dared to stand up against Balem.

"I'm not sorry about it. Those Abrasaxs are not like us. They’re not even human. They may look like us and talk like us. But they are not like us. They have no decency, no morals-”

“Mrs. Abrasax has always been nice to me." Jupiter said a defensive wave coming over her, like it was her family he was talking about, instead of boss.

Caine looked at her like she a fool. "I was dating her for a year and she doesn’t know one thing about me she doesn’t care. If she cares about you there must be a reason.” Even with the anger and the tough guy image, he's hurt deeply, his hands tremble, he clenched them and he leaned his head back to drain his wet eyes. "You might be on her good side now, but we are all just toys to her. When she gets bored of you, her little mini me. She'll throw you away too like she did me,"

"I'm sorry she hurt you. But Seraphi is the kindest boss I've ever had." Jupiter wants this ride to be over, she hated hearing him talk about someone she admired. "Balem can have his moments too.” Sometimes he said hi to her and asked her how her weekend was. A few times he offered her a cup of coffee.

"You don't know what he is Jupiter, he's not just a spoiled brat, he's a monster! You don't know how many times I had to pull him off Seraphi! Who will protect you when he gets angry? When it's just you and him?"

"Have you ever thought Seraphi is the reason why he is the way he is?" This was the first time Jupiter put Ms. Abrasax down, and for Balem's sake, someone she didn't even like. But she couldn't help but feel empathy for Balem. He obviously loved and adored his mother and did anything to make her proud of him. But Seraphi fought endlessly with her eldest son nagging him about this or that. Why he hadn't done this yet yet? Or why did he do this this way instead of her way? Jupiter had been near by when she heard Ms. Abrasax insult the littlest of thing from his outfit ('All black again Balem? Who died?') and his posture ('A thousand year old hunch back stands up straighter then you.') No matter he much he tried nothing was ever good enough. Maybe Seraphi just didn't know how to love anybody.

* * *

 

Jupiter wondered if there's any place lonelier than a huge mansion when you are the only one there. Titus and Kalique were off at college and now the only ones who stayed in the mansion were Her and Balem. She lay in Balem's silk sheets waiting for him to come home. Since she came into her inheritance and became Balem's girlfriend she been given her own room. There were plenty of vacant rooms in the mansion, Jupiter choose the smallest and coziest room. But ofcourse being in the Abrasax mansion it was still luxurious. A princess room, something she dreamed about having as a kid. A large canopy bed with forrest green bedding with a gold fluer de lis pattern. The same material made up the curtains covering the four poles protruding from the bed and the curtains on the wall. Golden mirrors and chandeliers. It even had a personal bathroom connected to it with a huge jacuzzi bath. Jupiter could not believe this room was her's and her's alone. Being a teenage girl she always craved privacy and now she finally had it.

But ironically now Jupiter missed company. She still came home to visit her family when she could but working at Abrasax Industries it was easier to stay in the mansion the ride was shorter and her and Balem liked to help each other in projects. They hardly spent any time away from each other and the times they were separated it felt like an ache like a part of her was missing. Their relationship wasn't perfect, tumultuous at times, but that didn't change anything only making it more passionate. Maybe they were addicted to each other. Jupiter rolled on her back and hugged the pillow close to her closing her eyes pretending it was him.

Most of her time in the Abrasax mansion she spent in Balem's room. He didn't even have to talk to her she just enjoyed his presence, she loved hearing him play the cello and listen to his audio books which were mostly about business planning. For her he had even placed a television in his room and when she got tired of hearing Beethoven or lectures on the real estate market she would introduce him to all her favorite movies and shows.

Even when Balem wasn't there she still preferred being in his room, his lingering smell and being surrounded by his things made her feel a little bit less lonely in the mansion. To make the room less cold and impersonal Jupiter printed out pictures of them and found black photo frames, just his style, and placed them around his room. Balem didn't say if he liked her little changes or not, but she could tell by his little smile when he first saw them he did. Jupiter also liked being in his room so she could watch him smile at her when he opened his bedroom door and saw her. His smiles are even more uncommon since his mother's death and she tried to enjoy the few ones he gave her.

She lifted her head when she heard the door swing open and smiled at him, but this time Balem doesn't return it. He's too busy arranging the shopping bags he's carrying on the ground. Jupiter repeatedly told him that she doesn't need his extravagant gifts he showers her with. She had her own money now after all. But he doesn't listen buying her more and more as if it to right some wrong. Either her poor upbringing or the way he's treated her, since he was not one for spoken apologies.

He offered her his hand, Jupiter scrunched her brows confused but takes it then he pulled her up. Balem told her to close her eyes, she instead rolls them, but he insisted and she relented closing them. A moment later she felt a small box press against her hand.

"Open them." Jupiter gasped, it's the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. She looked up at Balem to make sure she's not dreaming.

For a moment she thought he was going to propose, but then he spoke. "A promise ring." Jupiter looked down at the opulent black diamond shaped into a heart, that puts most engagement rings to shame. Balem didn't know promise rings were simple and inexpensive, but with an Abrasax everything had to be over the top. "That I'll never leave you again. Never break your heart." He slides it onto her finger, a perfect fit and smiled. Jupiter lifted her hand up into the light shining through the curtain shades and moved it around marveling at the way the light made the diamond sparkle and shine. She could feel Balem behind her watching every movement. It used to make her nervous but now she's used to it and liked it how his eyes always follow her. Like she's the center of his universe.

Later when Jupiter has a clear enough mind to think about it she'll wonder how he knew her ring size. She wouldn't be surprised if he measured her when she was sleeping.

"Now you look like an Abrasax. Like mine." The last sentence had a dark and possessive tilt to it. Jupiter can't speak, her eyes are welling with tears, she never thought she'd be allowed to touch such a diamond, let alone keep one on her finger.

Balem wiped her eyes with his thumbs. Trying to make the tears go away. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Voice rising, panicking, "I can pick another ring."

Jupiter shook her head, "It's just so beautiful!" Her voice trembled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. "I never thought someone would love me so much."

Balem hugged her back tightly, he's always too forceful, too needy, held on to her too tight. But Jupiter has got used to the way she can't breath for a moment during their hugs. He picked her up and swung her in his arms looking like a love sick and carefree teenager, instead of the brooding businessman she was used to. She wishes these moments could last forever.

He sat her on the bed, retrieved the other bags and sat them next to her. Inside the first bag she opened is a short black Ellie Saab dress with sequins that sparkle in the light like her ring. In the next Loubitton black heels with the signature red sole and in the third bag, the biggest there was a fluffy black fur coat. Balem had been wearing black even more than usual now and it seemed he wanted to her to match him.

Surrounded by these beautiful things, Jupiter couldn't speak. She used to peak inside the walk in closets of the women she would clean and try on their designer clothes in a hurrry before they got home. Now she had more clothes and accessories than she can remember. She gave a lot of her stuff to her cousins and still her closet was over flowing.

Jupiter stood on her feet and thanked him with a kiss. Balem placed the fur coat on her shoulders and she doesn't have the heart to tell she doesn't like real fur. All she could think about is how many animals must have died for her to wear this coat.

"There," he said hands on her shoulder, "It will be chilly tomorrow and I don't want you to catch a cold." He said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Over protective like a parent instead of boyfriend,

Jupiter scrunched her brows confused, "What's tomorrow?" Slightly offended that he would schedule something for Abrasax Industries without asking her before.

"My mother's funeral." Grief pulls at every one of his words and Jupiter thought he's about to break down again but he doesn't instead he cleared his throat. "I've made all the arrangements." Voice cold and unfeeling in the same way he would talk about a business meeting. Jupiter reasoned this was his only way to deal with it by treating it like work.

"But I thought the coroners were still keeping her body?"

Balem looked at her and she knew as much as he is paranoid about the police and government he's bought a few officials perhaps thinking no one could touch him if he bribed enough people. Jupiter knew it was morally wrong and corrupt but she couldn't lecture him. The police have kept her body too long, maybe Balem is right to be suspicious, maybe they've kept her for so long to punish the Abrasaxs for not corroborating with their investigation.

Jupiter placed her gifts in the bag so it would be easy to get dressed tomorrow. She sat on the bed and patted the place beside her, "Come to bed baby." Balem obeys sitting next to her, she covers their bodies with the sheets and holds her arms out for him. He nestles in between her arms and hugs her back. Jupiter runs her fingers through his hair and hums a Russian lullaby her mom would sing to her she knows Balem likes. Seraphi needed to be buried and to rest in peace, maybe then it'll stop feeling like they are living with a ghost.

 

* * *

 

Balem refused to leave the bed, saying he wasn't going to go. She knew this would be the most difficult for him but she never suspected he wouldn't want to attend. Jupiter threw the covers off, opened the curtains and demanded that he go. Saying what would his business partners think if he didn't attend his own his mother's funeral. She picked out clothes for him, black dress shirt and slacks and the first shoes she saw, black Louis Vuttion loafers. She had their main security guard a man named Stinger who used to stand on one side of Seraphi while Caine on the other. He was strong, calm presence and always nice to her, she liked him a lot. Her positive feelings for him improved after today he was sympathetic and understanding about Balem's tantrum. He went above and beyond his job title driving them to the funeral and pushed reporters out of the way so they could make their way inside.

Jupiter never saw so many people or flowers in her life. Roses, tulips, daisies flowers she didn't know the name of in every color surrounded her casket, piled up on each other. Making it difficult to see the casket which was black with gold edges. The casket was closed, they've kept her body to long for her to be shown.

Jupiter's heart sank she couldn't imagine Seraphi so beautiful, vibrant and lively in there forever. Balem was quivered beside her and she held his hand tightly.

"Let's find a seat," Her voice shook, Jupiter wasn't sure if she could be strong enough for both of them this time. Maybe it was a bad decision to force him to come maybe she shouldn't have come either. Jupiter shoved the nausea deep down and headed to the back as far away from the casket as they could get.

Balem's sat stiffly beside her his face was drained of all color. Jupiter looked around the room anywhere but at the casket. It was full of beautiful people wearing glamorous attire. Even now that she had lots of money and was dressed lavishly. She still felt like she didn't belong, like she was a fraud.

There were many people she didn't knew and many people she did. Either from Abrasax Industries who wisely choose to avoid Balem at this time and celebrities she recognized from television and magazine covers.

Jupiter saw Kalique in a long black lace gown her hair in an updoe and floated around the room. Gently she patted people on the arm she thought worth acknowledging and comforting them with a few words and sad smile. Jupiter knew the tumultuous relationship Seraphi and her daughter had. She was sure most teenage daughter and their mothers were prone to fights. But so many times Ms. Abrasax would complain about Kalique to her 'If she was only more like you, Jupiter' and she heard Kalique calling her the worst names. Jupiter envied the way she fit in, her grace and elegance.

She never liked Kalique but when the Abrasax gave her a wave and a small smile and sat besides her she couldn't help but warm up toward her. Jupiter was vulnerable at the moment and she picked the best time to offer companionship. "I know mother was fond of you, more fond of you then me at times," she said in a soft voice, "I hope we can be friends." Balem scowled next to her.

"All this time you treated Jupiter like trash and now-" Jupiter placed her hand on his thigh cutting his rant short.

"I'd like that." Jupiter said and Kalique gave a nod before she floated away.

"Convienant timing, her offer of friendship." As if Jupiter didn't notice, like she noticed how Balem liked keeping her all to himself. As much as she loved him she wanted friends.

"Later," Jupiter said, her firm tone telling him not here and not now, Balem's scowl was still there but he relented not saying anything else.

The last child to arrive was of course Titus, looking more like a rockstar then a mourning son. Hair mused, a black and gold Versace silk dress shirt, a flask in one hand and his newest model girlfriend in his otter hand. She wore a short black dress and towering heels too tall for how drunk they both were stumbling to their seats. Kalique looked embarrassed and Balem was too caught in his own misery to notice.

Finally the funeral started, a musician Jupiter recognized from Seraphi introducing her to, she could still see her manicured nails tapping against her rose gold phone and gently swaying back and forth to the rhythm. He sat at the piano and began to play the first keys of a Seraphi's favorite song. Jupiter was about to ask Balem if he liked to sign autographs when the doors slammed open. She turned around to see Caine charging in. Stinger looked down and muttered a curse. Balem yelled at the top of his lungs that he wasn't allowed here, for security to escort him out now.

Caine shoved security guards out of his way like flies. They fell on top of eachother like dominos. Scared mourners tried to run away from the chaos. Screaming as they stepped over top of each other to get out the way and pews were shoved everywhere. There was a wide clearing around Caine as more security guards tried to seize him but were flung out the way. Balem stepped forward ready to get his own hands dirty. But Jupiter pulled Him back with her arm and ran ahead and got in between Caine and Stinger.

"Stop!" Jupiter shouted.

Caine took a look at her and a look at Stinger and lowered his fist. "Screw it." He said and just like that he left quietly peacefully. Jupiter trailed behind him furious at him for ruining Seraphi's funeral. Balem had spent so much time and money for it to be destroyed.

"Seriously Caine," Jupiter shouted at his back she had to sprint to keep up with him, which was hard to do in heels, but she was relentless and wasn't going to let him ignore her so easy. "You crashed a funeral?!"

"There's no reason I shouldn't be allowed there! I loved her for Christ sake!"

"Seraphi fired you! You said to me she was a massive bitch." Jupiter spat his own words back at him. Her jaw tensed and her muscles tightened. They had been friends once and now he couldn't even look at her?!

"You can love someone and hate them at the the same time. You can love someone even though they don't give a shit about you." Caine threw his hoodie over his head to block his face, he hadn't looked back at her once and practically ran across the street to his truck. He figured Balem had called the cops and he better leave soon, he probably wasn't wrong. "She only cut me off because your bastard boyfriend. Yeah I know, I've seen the newspapers."

"Caine," she started apologetically but he cut her off.

"You forget me because of _him_?!" She remembered her and Caine hanging out in his truck and talking on the phone joking and laughing about Balem's whininess and spoilness. But Jupiter hadn't heard from him in months it was not fair that he come back like this and make her feel guilty.

"Don't, don't even start with me, not when you never let go of Seraphi." Caine's back straightened, he couldn't deny that and couldn't place blame else where. Even dead she still owned a part of him.

Jupiter believed in one true love and fairytales. Falling in love with Balem meant she had no room in her heart for the puppy love she once had for Caine. He was the only thing that mattered now. He consumed her life. But it wasn't fair that Caine look so hurt when he felt the same about Seraphi, as long as she'd known him, a relationship with him was impossible. When Seraphi owned his heart.

A wave of rage washed over him, he didn't hate Jupiter, he never could hate her. But she was siding with the Abrasaxs now, and was the only one near by to take his anger out on, even if he'll regret it. Caine finally turned around glared at her and approached her slowly like a predator ready to pounce. Jupiter despite herself flinched he was terrified her in that moment.

"How long did it take before he had you in his bed? Hm?" His nostrils flared as he took another step forward, "Was Seraphi's body even cold when you started sleeping with him? You the girl who looked just like his mother? Balem I understand he's always had this sick obsession with his mother. But you, you don't see how vile that is? Maybe you're just as twisted as them."

Jupiter was stunned. She knew he hated the Abrasaxs, but couldn't believe he would talk to her like that. She clenched her fist and buried the hurt down. "Get out, get to your truck and don't let us see your face again."

Caine put his hands up in surrender. "Maybe you are an Abrasax after all." Then got into his truck without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I think modern human Caine would be more rebellious and more bitter at the world. Because in this universe he isn't a splice and taught he's biological less than the Entitled because of it. In this world he's just a human like them. 
> 
> -My headcannon that I think follows hints from the movie plot is that Seraphi and Caine had an affair, Caine got into a fight with Balem for revenge because he suspected (rightly so) of Balem killing his lover. Then they wiped his memory of Seraphi and their affair and sent Caine away. But in this AU Caine keeps his memories of Seraphi making  
> it harder for Caine and Jupiter to fall in love.  
> Ages: Caine- 21 Balem-19 Jupiter-18 Titus-17 Kalique-17 Seraphi-?
> 
> Jupiter's dress- http://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/Elie-Saab-Beaded-Swiss-Dot-Cocktail-Dress-Elie-Saab/prod132390028_cat370311__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.jsp%253FitemId%253Dcat370311%2526pageSize%253D30%2526Nao%253D0%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod132390028&cmCat=product
> 
> Jupiter's ring- http://www.diamondenvy.com/1-07-carat-heart-shape-natural-fancy-black-diamond.html
> 
> Jupiter's heels- https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446702039&site_refer=CSE_GGLPRADS001&gclid=Cj0KCQiAv_HSBRCkARIsAGaSsrC2Ue7U9N3VB3GoGj64TSgcll6conPGAjLp7xAQkLhEsqmrRCwSWSUaAiEOEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds
> 
> Jupiter's coat- https://www.overland.com/products/chantal-reversible-sheepskin-coat-with-black-fox-fur-trim-11823.aspx?WT.mc_id=00007&utm_source=froogle&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=froogle&gclid=Cj0KCQiAv_HSBRCkARIsAGaSsrBO8s6NUQhvVEpknr8w8sWyKNRPkFRuY9fKil11DQjXNy5CAdko14kaAnh_EALw_wcB
> 
> Kalique-https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306418059&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447090329&R=849614086877&P_name=Monique+Lhuillier&N=306418059&bmUID=m3PXcMv
> 
> Titus- https://eldoradomens.com/products/versace-jeans-mens-allover-gold-print-long-sleeve-shirt-black-48-small

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more modern Julem fanfics. 
> 
> This will be a murder mystery over what really happened to Seraphi.
> 
> Looking for a beta.


End file.
